Hunter's Moon
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: Paul Moore has given up on love, Leah vows never to be a victim of heartbreak again, and Jacob falls into depression over the loss of the love of his life. But that will all change when the circus comes to town. Read inside for better summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight cast but I do own the plot of this story and the OCs, steal them and feel my WRATH!**

**I decided that after a while that I'd write my own Twilight story and yes it's a Paul/OC story but not only does it involve Paul.**

**Paul Moore is the irritable and reclusive werewolf of the Quileute Werewolf Tribe with no interest in the opposite sex whatsoever after his failed imprint of best friend's sister, Rachel Black he believes that he has no future with a woman. But that will all change abruptly when he swiftly imprints on one of the Circus's main acts, a dancer and the Ring Leader's daughter named Roxanne Gilmore. But will happen when for the first time in history, the imprintee rejects the imprinter.**

**Meanwhile Jake is struggling to get over his love for Bella but just can't seem to find the motivation to find love elsewhere. However what will the outcome be when he comes face to face with a Bella-look-alike complete with the satisfaction of no leech boyfriend? But who is he falling for? Bella's doppelganger or Piper McCormac, a girl who possesses Bella's appearance but not her personality?**

**At the same time, Leah has her hands full when she holds a flame for one of La Push's newest members, Gabrielle Whitehorse. He makes her feel like her heart had never been torn apart and made her act like the girl she was before she fell victim to heartbreak. Leah theorizes that she has imprinted on the new member but is she right or is there something more behind the scenes? Is Gabrielle all he really seems to be?**

**With time there come new changes especially for Sam and Emily. Our dearly beloved gentle Emily is crumbling under the stress of presenting her home as safe and secure for a strict and stern Ms. Svanhild, a woman who could make a decision that could change the Uley household forever. Can Emily keep the secrets of the Quileute Werewolves swept underneath the rug as this woman is looking for any excuse to refuse something very precious that Emily is just dying to have?**

**While everyone is involved with their own drama and problems, a dark force is set out to seek revenge against the Quileute Werewolves and soon they are framed and it not only involves their wolf sides but affects their human sides as well. Now friends are turned against each-other, secrets are released, bonds are severed and even though they must fight to stay together it might well be the end of the Quileute Werewolf Tribe.  
**

**You see this story is not only for Paul but it involves most of the Quileute tribe, I want this story to be filled with drama and details but I'm trying to stray away from regular soap operas that most women watch with desperation and so much emotion. That actually disgusts me. But did the plot (and sub-plots) catch your interest? I hope it did.  
**

**hhhh**

* * *

Golden rays seeped through the old, slightly bent shades and highlighted two sleeping figures beneath the comfy covers of a bed. One curvy figure groaned when a golden column blinded her eyesight, curling fingers over the blankets in her tight grip and pulled them towards her face in an attempt to block the sunshine before she finally turned on her side and snuggled closer to her partner. In response to the extra warmth he received, he draped an arm over her waist. Eyelids were lifted to reveal stunning green eyes that sparkled with admiration when they immediately landed on his face. Her lips curved into a smile, she lifted one hand and gently caressed his face with her smooth fingertips, taking in every line that was imprinted onto his calm face. She could not deny a small giggle as his face scrunched up slightly. The muscles underneath his dark skin scrunched together on his forehead and then suddenly relaxed with the rest of his face. She watched him lovingly, her hand rested against her hand that used the pillow underneath for support. This was one of her most favorite times of the day, the early morning where she would usually rise before him (he claimed that she was the sun, shining beautifully and early every morning.) and just watch him with childlike interest. Her emerald eyes would trace his features from his wide forehead, wide nose, strong chin, full pink lips, and the few small strands of hair he had left on his head that was too short to cut. Indeed this was one of her favorite times just to watch him with as much affection and adoration she had for him.

"Zachariah." She crooned gingerly as she stressed out the syllables in his name in a sing-song style, her smile widened when his throat released a childish grunt. As much as she would love nothing more than to sleep later in the morning in his arms, she knew the risk they took when he would sneak into her trailer every night. For her overprotective father, it was taboo for a daughter and her boyfriend to sleep in the same bed together before they took the everlasting vow of marriage. They did nothing what was expected to happen when a boy and a girl were alone together. They talked about their day, watched movies, and even plan the next events with each-other before they retired to her bed, holding each-other in their arms and promising never to let go.

She took her hand away from his face and gently traced twirls down his bare, muscular arm. The girl knew that even the lightest touch would wake Zachariah, even the touch of her fingers trailing down his arms would rouse him. He let out a moan, he lifted an eyelid and stared down at her with a dark, hazy stare before it disappeared again.

"What time is it?" He inquest with a groan, he shifted in the bed slightly and bronze eyes stared down at her with a dazed look.

"Quarter of seven."

He released a whine as he turned on his other side, "Roxanne." She could only roll her eyes at him when he had used her name in a childish whine, before she sat herself up on one elbow while her hand rested on his forearm. She then ducked her head down to his bare shoulder and pressed her full lips down on to the tan skin, before lifting up two inches and planted another kiss further up his shoulder. He squirmed as her lips moved past his collarbone, leisurely up his neck, trailing small kisses from his shoulder to his lips finally. By this time, her hands framed his face as her legs folded underneath her while he kept himself up with an elbow and a hand on her shoulder. She finally freed his lips from her seductive trance, she rested her forehead against his with a victorious smirk.

"Have I told you how much I loved you?" His hand cupped the side of her face; his thumb gently rubbed the skin underneath her eye. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch before loosely grasping his forearms and looked into his eyes.

"Not this morning you haven't." Her emerald eyes sparkled as her full pink lips turned in a smile, one that she knew would sent his heart fluttering just as his smile melted her to a puddle.

He chuckled as he leaned in closer to her, "Well in that case," He quickly left off as he gave her a quick peck on the lips but didn't distance himself from her once his lips were removed from hers, "I love you."

"Right back at ya tiger," She giggled when his arms lassoed around her, pulling her into his chiseled chest as he pressed his nose at the base of her neck. His breath sent a small shudder through her small body, she had to suppress a moan when he began to softly kiss her neck. Roxanne could just imagine the mischievous smirk on his face, the omnipotent power he knew he had over her with a single touch. The feeling of her skin touching his was indescribable; it was almost like a combination of a lightning storm and a fire that was produced by his touch. The rules may have changed but the game was still the same. She knew she would win this round, Zachariah knew his morals and standards in the relationship. It shocked many when it was Zachariah was the one who wanted to wait until marriage while Roxanne simply resisted the temptation, in respect for her love's wishes.

"As much as I love this darling," She sighed as he released her from his arms, "You need a shower and to sneak back before Baba wakes up."

She titled her head a bit when his lips turned into a small pout; he looked longingly towards the pillows before he turned his dark eyes to her, pleading.

"Zachariah Colt," She reprimanded him seriously as she rose from her bed, quickly losing the warmth that it provided when the cold air caused goose bumps to surface to the skin and prickled her skin, "We were almost caught last time, Baba's suspicious and he knows that something's up. He'll try to catch up, which is the reason why we got up so early."

He sighed and hung his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to his full height of 6'2", which towered over Roxanne's 5'2" figure. Zachariah gripped her shoulders in both hands, he leaned his head forward and planted a small kiss on her head before he turned and disappeared through a door on his left. Roxanne's knees gave out, the mattress sunk slightly underneath her weight and when the sound of water pelting against a plastic floor reached her ears, she smiled. Zachariah Colt was a rare specimen of the human male species, she knew that all too well, she was radically grateful to have found him. He was patient, funny, caring, extraordinarily forgiving and understanding, and a hopeless romantic. Though he was shy, insecure about himself, and very quiet when she had first met him. She chuckled slightly at the memory of their first meeting, it was exactly the norm when couples first meet and it wasn't the stereotypical love at first sight.

They met three years ago, she had been practicing her routine her instructor Jean, whom had been drilling her about her stance and what she had did wrong. She could still remember the stares of the other girls beside her but she never gave them the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed or angry, she kept a calm facade as the music started once more and in tune, all girls moved their bodies in similar movements. The sound of skin hitting skin in a ringing rhythm distracted Jean, he fumbled with the stereo before turning to the sound of the clapping. The girls relaxed their poses but remained standing tall and looking forward with no regard to the distraction, all but the ever curious Roxanne that had bent forward from the waist up, her head titled as she focused her eyes on the two figures.

Her father's benevolent smile was a relief to Roxanne, his porcelain hands cupped each-other as he let out a deep chuckle and raised an arm and put an encouraging hand on the younger man's back. A dark hand shook Jean's pale one with a touch of shyness that Roxanne had found personally adorable, despite only seeing his backside...and she had to admit, that his backside was adorable too. After almost being caught by Jean's eye, he turned the lad around to show off his dancers was when Roxanne and Zachariah first laid eyes on each-other. She watched him; his dark eyes hesitantly and shyly darted to the girl's faces but when she met his quick gaze, she shifted slightly on the spot when onyx met emerald.

From that moment on, her father had the "norm" (a name they used for people outside their way of life.) spend time with her and she taught him about life underneath the big top. It was slightly nerving and uncomfortable for her because he was so quiet yet always had his eyes trained on her. It took him at least six months for him to truly open up without his stuttering (which Roxanne thought was cute), he actually laughed and teased her. Another six months later, he asked her out but she had considered turning him down. But the look he gave her tugged at her heartstrings and was relieved when he smiled brightly.

She released a deep sigh before she took only three steps before she stood directly in front of her chestnut mirrored bureau. Roxanne allowed her eyes to leisurely wander the contents that were held up by the bureau before she directed her stare into her mirror and her own reflection. Her almond shaped emerald eyes were the only part on her body that she thought stood out, her skin was neither pale or tan, no freckles that littered her body like her mother's, a small nose, a wide forehead, a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, she allowed her mother to finally cut it as long as she was allowed to have a couple highlights. So in the waves of her chocolate copper hair were red highlights spaced out evenly. Roxanne angled her chin slightly towards her left, she was neither gorgeous or plain. Not that she really cared for her looks, that position belonged to Serena. Her hand drifted down from her hair and slid down her body until her palm came to rest on the end of her tank-top, she pulled it up slightly and between the fingers in her other hand she lightly pinched the fat that was there on her side. She wasn't radically skinny (she had seen the models and was disgusted.) and she wasn't pathetically over-weight, some remaining baby fat was still there from her childhood and unlike most girls who were horrified, Roxanne was a bit glad to see it. It was like a small part of her childhood, minus her memories, never left her.

She jumped with a gasp caught in her throat when she felt something snake around her shoulders but immediately calmed her muscles when the face of Zachariah rested on her shoulder with a teasing smile, "Whatcha doin'?"

Roxanne directly felt a fire ignite in her ears as she pushed down her tank top, "Nothing." She muttered as she turned her head. She really did hate it when he could sneak up on her with such ease. _Damn her for being so distracted! And damn him for being so...so....ninja like!_ Roxanne mentally groaned and rolled her eyes at her own mental curse, _Really? Ninja like? _

His deep chuckle brought her out of her thoughts, the blush began to spread down her ears and onto her neck. "You were playin' with your baby fat again?"

She turned her head and glared at his reflection in the mirror, "No!" Roxanne broke free of his gentle grip before she ducked down low to dig through the drawers in search of the morning's outfit, hoping that her blush would cool down. "Aw baby don't be like that," She could hear the wrinkling of fabrics behind her which meant he was getting dressed, "I mean, I think it's pretty cute that you do it."

Roxanne stood up and faced him as she tried desperately to ignore his bare naked chest, "Playing with my baby fat is adorable?" She arched a single, smooth eyebrow at him as she planted one hand on her hip with a look that didn't buy what he was selling.

His arms circled her waist and rested against her lower back, minding not to touch her bottom as he looked into her eyes and said, "Adorable, cute and I can't forget," A smirk was born from his pair of pink lips, "And kinda _sexy_."

Her mouth popped open but her lips formed an open embarrassed smile and raised her hand to give him a small smack on the shoulder before she once again released herself to look for clothes and laughed, "Your such a freak."

"I'm the freak?" He asked as he put a hand on his chest while the other stuck out with a single finger standing out from his fist, "I-I-I'm the freak?"

Roxanne held up a pair of dark jeans and gave them a good yank in the air before she folded them over an arm before she turned her head slightly and nodded with a smile. In an instant she giggled when he picked her up in his arms and fell back onto the bed, causing her to giggle even more. "Zachariah Colt!" She scolded through her laughter and the contagious effect took a hold of Zachariah, as he let out his own deep laugh. After their laughter had calmed, Roxanne couldn't help but blush and look away from the stare that her boyfriend was giving. It was one that she had seen plenty of times with her own parents and the other couples, this realization made her heart jump into her throat and throb with delight. "What are you looking at?" She finally broke the small period of silence and allowed her head to turn when she felt his smooth fingers gingerly grip her chin, directing her stare into his own which invoked the blush to spread onto her face.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

She sighed with content, "Yes."

His dark eyebrows shot up as well as his eyelids in counterfeit shock, "I did? Well," His stance relaxed as he chuckled and moved a strand away from her face, "Did I tell you that I fell in love with you the first time I saw you?" Against her free will, Roxanne let out an uncharacteristic snort before she slapped a hand down on her mouth and looked apologetically at him. His eyebrows furred and small veins popped on his forehead in worry, "You don't believe me?"

She sighed and turned on her side to face him, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just...well-" Roxanne released a sigh which would have signaled to her boyfriend that she was on the borderline of frustration when the realization hit him.

"You don't believe in LAFS?" He asked her with a doubtful expression. _And here I thought that all girls dig that LAFS stuff _he thought but he still had to remember that his Roxanne was not like all girls.

When she returned a quizzical expression herself, he explained, "LAFS: Love At First Sight?" She rolled her eyes with a groan and raised a hand to massage her nasal passage before she let it drop over her chest and angled her head to look at Zach.

"Love at first sight isn't logical. You can't fall in love with someone instantly, it takes time for a person to fall in love and I for one believe that the idea of being immediately attracted to ones soul and body simultaneously is complete hocus pocus." Her nose scrunched up slightly as she explained, "It's just not logical."

"Not logical? How about when a mother first holds her baby for the first time?" Zach challenged and turned on his side. Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Of course LAFS counts for that because both parents had **time **to bond with the baby like talking to it and feeling its small kicks."

"You are the most stubborn girl I know," He groaned but smiled, "But I love ya anyway." She let out a chuckle, "You said that three times already!" And allowed herself to get up, with enough trust in Zach to look away, she stripped herself of her night clothes. With both sides of the jeans in her hands that were scrunched at the hips, she slid both legs inside before dragging the blue material up her legs and to her hips. With a quick flick of her wrist, the silver zipper was done and pushed the silver button through the hole in her jeans.

She turned her upper body slightly just in time to sneak a peak at Zachariah's back before it disappeared underneath a tight red t-shirt. Roxanne allowed another blush to break out on her face and crossed her arms, pinching the ends of the material of her shirt and was just about to raise her arms when-

"Roxanne? Are you awake?" Roxanne let out a gasp and her blood ran cold, her heart sped dramatically in her chest. She turned to Zachariah, whom all seemed to be frozen with shock and fear. The sound of a door opening alerted her muscles and she moved Zachariah back onto the bed and in the far corner, the side where it couldn't be seen from the doorway since the bed and door were against the same wall.

She put a single index finger to her lips and jerked back from the bed when the sound of heavy footsteps got louder. Roxanne quickly shoved her pair of purple headphones in her ears before shoving the small cord into the pocket of her jeans. With the footsteps narrowing in, she did the only thing she could think of that would make her father back off a bit.

"Roxanne? Honey wake-**whoa**!"

Burning with embarrassment and her heart still racing in her chest, she yanked the end of her shirt back down and tried to give an expression that seemed like she was angry and mortified at the same time, "BABA! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" He quickly grabbed the handle of her door and slammed it shut behind him, "I just wanted to see if you were up-I-umm, I'll be at the dining tent when you're ready." With that, the sound of rushed footsteps disappeared and a door closed swiftly that Roxanne allowed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." She turned her attention to Zachariah, whom stared at her with disbelief and a clear blush burning on his face.

"You better go, he'll be expecting to see you at the dining tent." Roxanne brought him from his shocked trance and easily caught the sneakers that she chucked at him, he quickly slipped them on and walked to the door with his girlfriend right behind him.

"See you soon and make sure no one sees you!" She whispered to him and allowed him to peck her on the lips quickly before he sprinted out the door.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. And I know your probably asking, 'Where's Paul?' or 'Where's (name of Twilight cast)?'**

**And my answer is that their coming, don't worry. I just wanted to get this out now, I was planning on making it a bit longer but I'm impatient and tired lol Besides, I couldn't write my other stories without this one messing me up so I decided to get this out of the way before anything else.  
**

**So tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, suggestions, things I could fix, and maybe a bit of criticism but not too much please.**

**Should I continue?  
**

**Hasta La Vista!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight cast but I do own the plot of this story and the OCs, steal them and feel my WRATH!**

**Well Aloha readers! I just want to send a shout out to my girl, GossipQueen101 and a new reviewer, jblc and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

**For all my other readers, I'm really sorry but I'm working on the others; I just needed to get this story idea out of my head before I become mentally unstable.**

**So please read and review, every review I get makes me update faster and not only with this story but the others!**

**

* * *

**

She eagerly tugged down the hem of a purple t-shirt down to her waist; she paused to fix the V shaped neckline so that the white tank-top that she wore underneath it did not reveal the top of her bra, before she shoved her feet into short socks. Roxanne then thrust her newly covered feet into black boots and previously cool toes embraced the warmth that the pseudo-fur, that lined the inside of the boots, welcomed the chill body parts with.

Roxanne smiled to herself as she planted her hands to grip the wooden sides of her bed, one leg out and she turned her ankle adoringly. Normally, she wasn't the type of girl who obsessively shopped at 'till she dropped but she did like a good shopping trip with her mom, friends, or Zachariah every once in a while. Every article of clothing, jewelry, or shoes that she owned has always been worn more than once. Especially if it was a necessary and something that could be flexible, take the black boots for example. Black goes with every single color and would look good with any outfit she wore, therefore, it was a need and a must have in Roxanne's mind. She obviously was no fashionista and she knew that title belonged to Serena.

She let her leg down, walked two steps to her bureau and gently lifted the lid of a small wooden box. Immediately, the gentle lullaby turned the corners of the mouth up slightly as her emerald eyes landed on the petite yet dolled up couple holding each-other in a romantic embrace as they slowly spun in a small circle. Roxanne adored this jewelry box simply for the dancing couple, the paint that made the smiles on their faces and clothing were worn out a bit yet it did nothing to shadow the glow that they gave off. The musical jewelry box was given to her mother, Gloria, was a wedding gift by her grandparents. It was tradition in her father's family for the couple on the music box to be repainted to represent the groom and the bride, to show that the love that the two shared was as sweet and beautiful as a mother's lullaby. It was a gesture that touched Roxanne and she hoped that she would help continue the tradition.

She let her hands shift through the contents of the box until she decided on two small silver orbs. After she had put them on, Roxanne shifted through the box yet again for a necklace when a small oval locket. She cradled it in her palm for a moment to give her time to inspect it. The cover had a slim gold trim because yet another smaller black circle took up most of the space and in the middle was the pearl silhouette of a woman. She could not deny that the necklace was impressive especially with it the detail on the woman, her face sculpted out with her small treads of her hair chiseled perfectly.

With a shrug she closed the lid on the box, satisfied in her choice and growled under her breath when she came face to face with the inhumanly small clip that kept the locket hanging on the gold chain. A quick roll of her eyes, she fought with the small clip for a while before she succeeded. Roxanne had no problem putting the clip back together; she fixed it before she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. A quirk of her slim eyebrow and she turned towards her door-handle, the neck of the handle was covered with small scarves. Without another look, she quickly grabbed a black scarf that repeated the pattern of small white stars and braided tassels.

After she had tossed it around her neck, Roxanne looked to her mirror for consent. Her reddish-brown hair was naturally wavy tumbled over her shoulders, the purple top showed hung to her like a small child would to a teddy-bear, the white tank-top concealed her bra from the neckline, the dark jeans fit snug yet not too tight, the black boots were molded just for her feet, the silver orb studs winked in the sunlight, the long chain that held the locket was just long enough for it to hang off where her breasts end, and finally but not least the black scarf definitely finished the look...well at least to her it did.

With a satisfied nod, she walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

The delicious aroma that greeted Roxanne as soon as she had left her trailer was nothing she could describe. Mouth-watering simply wasn't a strong enough adjective for it.

With no objection, Roxanne obeyed her stomach and followed the heavenly scent when she entered a large tent. She suppressed a groan when the buffet table that held the delectable food was framed by two long lines of people. Something small and thin wrapped around her wrist and before she can protest she was pulled into the long path of people.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards into a smile when her eyes saw the perpetrator that had sneaked her a spot in line, green eyes met brown. "Good-morning Piper." She greeted, using her hands to communicate, "Thanks for saving me a spot in line."

Her friend smiled and signaled, "_No biggie," _She shrugged but then smirked mischievously_, "Did a certain you-know-who make it out alive?"_

Roxanne bit the inside of her cheek while she attempted to keep her burning blush from spreading over her face before she responded, "You know I hate that you know this stuff right?" When the grin widened Roxanne replied, "Yes he did, close call though." Her eyes lit up once they were close enough to the table, she enthusiastically grabbed two large white plates and handed one over to Piper. She allowed herself to observe Piper's appearance for the day while said girl examined the food suspiciously and curiously.

Piper, for as long as Roxanne had known her, had always been pale. Serena's attempts to make the teens' bleached skin tan were in pure vain and finally given up in a huff over her failure. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, the hair naturally curled and jiggled when she moved, her eyes were wide and a much darker shade of brown than her hair though they did change into a incandescent amber when her temper flared which could cause anyone to stare in amazement at how quickly they changed tones. Her face was an adorable heart shape that complimented her petite form, a body that seemed almost too delicate to anyone who had just met her but the large and integrated family knew all too well that looks were deceiving.

Turquoise sleeves hid her slender arms and ended at her palms to cloak her scrawny wrists from the disapproving looks of others. What covered the turquoise blouse was a small brown jacket that ended at her ribs and small sleeves that hugged her upper arms, a simple flannel design with bold lines of a dark shade of brown crossed with thin lines of a much lighter shade of brown. Faded jeans hugged her legs Roxanne noted and she came to the conclusion that Serena had pressured the timid girl into wearing skinny jeans but when she quickly glanced at her feet, the green eyed girl could not keep back a smirk. Piper was wearing her dearly beloved yet terribly ruined dark brown hiking boots that had was covered in duty dirt that clung onto the material, signs of paint was evident from the small droplets, and circular water stains that littered the boots. Roxanne shook her head albeit the smirk had stayed in place, that girl was never going to give up those boots. Piper loved them dearly and refused to let them go, not that they had a choice after all the teen had not needed another pair of shoes since she was ten.

After she was nudged in the ribs by said girl, whom snickered at her friends' sudden embarrassment at being caught staring, she realized that she had been keeping up the line and finally started to shovel whatever food was available in front of her before moving on to appease the morning-detesters behind Piper.

While Roxanne was all too happy to load the delicious food onto her plate, Piper was a much pickier eater and only ate what she liked. She rolled her emerald eyes when she had spotted Piper suspiciously poking at the sausage in one pan with a pair of tongs. She nudged Piper, once she had her attention, and she smiled teasingly, "I think it's safe to eat."

Piper scrunched her nose and dropped the tongs back into the pan, "_Not when you become old and die from heart attack because of...of-THAT!" _Her exclamation caused Roxanne to let out a laugh as they came to an end but she paused in mid-step when she saw just outside the tent, just a couple feet away from one of the tent's many openings, were none other than her father and Zachariah talking.

She could feel her body tense up unintentionally at the sight of the two together, her father had taken up his infamous stoic poker face while her lover's back was turned towards her, she could tell from the movements in his shoulders that Zachariah was nervously talking with his hands. She smiled a bit; Zachariah always did two things when he was nervous: one of them was whistling and another was talking with his hands. She could read ream him like a child could read a Doctor Seuss book.

Roxanne released a deep sigh, it would be impossible to tell what they were talking about even when she could easily sneak up on them; the boisterous noise of people laughing, silverware scraping against the smooth surface of a plate, and even the faint music that played in the background were catalysts against her.

With yet another nudge in the ribs from her friend, Roxanne finally looked away and started towards a table. It would have to wait, against her internal desires, she gently pulled on a light wooden chair and sat down. Roxanne was pulled from her thoughts once more just as her friend reached over and harshly squeezed the flesh on her arm between her fingernails. "Ouch! What!" She cried and slapped Piper's hand away before she rubbed the pink area.

_"Stop day-dreaming! Eat before the flies decide to use your food as their own public bathroom." _Piper made a face that made her look like she had snickered before she shoved a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"You. Are. Disgusting," Roxanne moved her hands with the appropriate movements, "Do you know that?"

Piper merely shrugged with a foolish grin on her face before she scooped up more scrambled eggs. Roxanne playfully rolled her eyes and nibbled on her toast.

Then it happened.

"Good-morning sleeping Amazon." It was in that moment Roxanne wondered how a self-absorbed and snobbish Prima Donna like Serena ever ended up in her family's circus. Serena was the exact picture of an heiress, a spoiled Daddy's little girl princess...but like the stereotypical story goes Serena's new step-mother thought it would be "nice" for Serena to learn responsibility-it was either that or she removed Serena from the picture to get closer to her new sugar daddy without Serena to hinder her success.

Serena had the long wavy golden hair that spilled over her shoulders. Her crystalline blue eyes could enchant any man easily and one glance could turn men into puddles onto the floor. Her figure was one that every woman would die for and every man would kill for, unfortunately Serena knew that fact and used that to her advantage.

_"Good-morning Serena."_ Piper greeted the blonde as she placed her plate down on the table and joined the two.

"Good-morning Paris." Roxanne smirked when Serena glared in her direction before she relaxed. To any other person, you would've thought that the two were ready to pounce on each-other in a fight that would most likely result in blood being spilled but to them, it was their normal schedule like a person that needed that cup of coffee in the morning.

Serena chuckled, "Well I heard a little something about you today," Her smirk went unnoticed by Roxanne whom tried to ignore her by eating, "Or in my case, _saw_."

Roxanne tensed slightly and looked across the table from Serena, whose faced revealed a victorious smirk and held her head high with the back of her hand underneath her chin as she balanced all the weight by leaning her elbow on the table. From the corner of her eye, Roxanne could see that Piper looked concerned albeit clueless on what Serena said to her that caused her sudden reaction. Serena sometimes forgot that Piper couldn't understand them unless she used sign language but when she did, Piper became upset for not being able to understand what was happening.

She could see the confused emotion that the Prima Donna had on her face when Roxanne smiled though her eyes told a far opposite reaction. After she gently placed down her utensils, she inwardly smirked when her eye caught Serena's suddenly rigid form despite the smirk on her face and Roxanne held up her hands, "What did you see Serena? Tell us."

Piper snapped her head towards Serena, her brown eyes focused so intently on the blonde that she looked down momentarily from Piper's gaze before she responded, this time by using sign language too, "I saw your certain boy toy leave the trailer." Her voice threatened to get louder.

Her face suddenly crunched in pain as she squealed, "Ouch! Heeeyyy! That hurt!" She pouted and rubbed the pink skin on her upper arm as Piper looked at her disapprovingly.

She began to rapidly move her hands, _"Don't air out anyone else's dirty laundry, I could only plead for you to keep your untouchables out of public sight. There are children here."_

Roxanne roared with laughter and hit the table for good measure as Serena turned a bright red.

* * *

**Well this is the end of the chapter, the third chapter will be in the perspective of one of the pack members next.**

**So review, I know it's not much but I am determined to update all my stories and keep them living!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight cast but I do own the plot of this story and the OCs, steal them and feel my WRATH!**

**Well Ni Hao readers! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. This is going to be entirely different perspective now, I'm trying to be fair to the characters by letting them have a partial spot in perspective otherwise it will always be with Roxanne.  
**

**For all my other readers, I'm really sorry but I'm working on the others; I just needed to get this story idea out of my head before I become mentally unstable.**

**And I'm sorry this is short and really doesn't show much: I was in a rush. **

**Bad authoress! *slaps cheek*  
**

**So please read and review, every review I get makes me update faster and not only with this story but the others!**

**

* * *

**

If looks could kill, Paul Moore's glare would be enough to slaughter a roomful of people. The nurse shivered unpleasantly when she had acknowledged the young yet fickle man that his visiting time was nearly up, she clutched her clipboard protectively to her chest as he turned on her with his infamous glare but it immediately melted away once a soft yet harmonious voice spoken up. A gentle hand, pale even for the natural light mocha skin tone, lay against his forearm as a simple warning.

It wasn't until she gently closed the door that the nurse smiled secretly to herself as she moved fluidly down the hall past busy nurses, occupied doctors, and other patients.

Paul Moore was most definitely volatile, radically handsome, and it was no secret from the people that knew him that he was a momma's boy.

* * *

Paul huffed at the closed door before turning to the delicate woman in the bed. Ariana Moore was an angelic and compassionate woman; most people had been completely boggled by how different her son was compared to her.

She smiled gently at her son and softly chastised him, "You know better than that, Paul. The woman is simply doing her job."

Her son only grunted, "You're my mother, I should be able to visit you **whenever **I want and leave **when **I want." He crossed his arms over his chest with his lips puckered in a pout, the exact form of a small child that has just been told 'no' for the first time.

Ariana shook her head, "You get that from your father's side, I swear." Though it was in good-nature since she could not keep her chapped lips from the curved smile. She reached over and took his hand into hers, the thought of how much larger his hand covered her much smaller one no longer a shock and marvel.

"You should go tonight, enjoy yourself." She encouraged. Paul was a busy man with school, the Pack, and the responsibility of taking care of her despite the hospital staff that was around 24/7. Ariana could not believe that Paul was the exact carbon copy of his father: hot-tempered and gruff yet a giant with a golden heart and the fierce protectiveness of his loved ones. A mother could not be prouder of her son though the protectiveness that he had with her could be overwhelming and downright irritatingly bothersome, she knew he meant well.

"I'm not going," His voice cut her thoughts off, "I didn't visit you for the last past three days because of fu-"

"Language, Paul Nelson Moore."

He coughed and he decided to ignore the burning sensation in his ears, "Because of Sam telling me to go to school, do this, do that, while he sits around with his imprint."

"Paul," She weakly gripped his hand, her eyes searched the blanket that covered her as if the blanket suddenly became some sort of treasure, "I want you to enjoy yourself and I'm-"

She immediately felt an increase of temperature that resided itself on her forearm, "I don't want to hear it. You're not going to die, there's nothing to prove that you're dying. Nothing."

Ariana winced a bit at Paul's interruption but in a flash she was staring into her son's dark and intense eyes. The boy was stubborn, another trait he had inherited from his father. The calm burning touch moved from her forearm, the cool air stinging the heated skin where his hand had previously been, to her hair.

"I can't leave you knowing that you're sick."

She smiled, "Paul Nelson Moore, I am your mother and you will listen to me. As your mother, I'm telling you to join your friends for tonight. I'm not going anywhere. Go, I don't want to see your face anymore tonight and if I do-Paul, there will be heck to pay."

He chuckled and shook his bowed head. His forty-two year old mother, was as innocent as a child but with a tongue of silver. And she couldn't even swear.

"Please, Paul. Do it for me-just tonight." She begged her soft voice quickly played his with heartstrings. He knew he couldn't disobey her, she had quite the effect on him. Like Sam's Alpha Voice, though twice as powerful and instead of only affecting the Pack it could make anyone get on their knees to serve her.

"Fine." He relented with a sigh, an annoyed look etched onto his face.

"Have fun, baby." Ariana brushed her lips over his knuckles gently then gave it a good slap. "Get a move on, you're going to miss them." She smirked victoriously at her son when he rolled his eyes and leaned over to give her a kiss on the check before he stood up. He snatched the leather jacket that hung off the back of his chair with one swipe of his large hand. He carelessly threw it over his shoulder though his fingers curled around it.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." He promised with a sincere look and a finger pointed in her direction, a look on his face said that he meant it.

"Alright but don't try to break in again. Please Paul, you nearly phased and gave the poor night guard a heart-attack."

He smirked at her over his shoulder as he left through the door.

Ariana sighed tiredly, she leaned back against the soft comfort of the pillows though it was hard to comfort her poor nerves when she contemplated the chaos that she would rise to in the morning caused by her son.

* * *

"Pol, Pol, Pol!" Claire cried as she clumsily tumbled towards Paul, her smile could brighten anyone's day and a single giggle melt the grumpiest man's heart.

Her arms reached upward when she had gotten to his feet, her fingers flexed eagerly to be picked up. He smirked down at the child and with one arm, scooped her into his arms. She squealed with laughter with one arm behind his neck and her gentle hand lay against his chest as she sat comfortably on his arm. Paul continued to walk towards his small group of friends that included Quil, Jared, Kim, and Jacob.

The corner of his mouth twitched in mild amusement when Quil and interlocked his arms against his chest with his eyes everywhere except for him as he walked closer. Was silly Quil Jr. jealous?

Jared didn't either seem to notice or to care as he held Kim in his arms, his head lowered down to her neck as she tried to push him away though it was in vain.

"Jared, Paul's here!" Paul heard her whisper harshly and Jared only responded with a grunt before he hesitantly moved away. Paul knew that out of all the members of the Pack, Jared was the one most whipped by his imprint though Kim was practically an angel.

His smirk was almost wiped off his face at the sight of Jacob. It was only a few weeks before when Bella Swan had married the vampire Edward Cullen and was now on their honeymoon. Jacob rarely spoke words to anyone nowadays and it was even a wonder how Quil and Jared had gotten them to come with them when they knew that he would only retreat into his room or the woods to phase. Paul has admitted (though quite bluntly to himself) that he was more aggravated with Jacob's behavior more than outraged at Bella's choice in a spouse, he was acting as though his imprint had left his life.

_Imprint _He snorted at the word as it passed through his mind_, _it was only nature's match-making service that could either make your life eternally blissful or condemn you to everlastingly hell. He chose the latter as the best definition of imprint with a nod of his head. Paul chose not to think of his reasoning while he held the smallest and youngest imprintee in his arms with her big brother imprinter 'Wuil' watching in a covetous manner.

"Hey man." Paul greeted as he shoved his free hand into his jeans pocket as he ignored Quil's glare and decided then to place the small three year old onto her own two feet again. "So who's ready to get this over with?"

"C'mon it's not that bad," Jared protested as he put an arm around Kim's shoulders and drew her close to him, "Forks has been a bore for so long."

Quil, now with his imprintee comfortably on his shoulders, gave Jared a playful shove. "It still is."

Paul just juggled the keys to his motorcycle in his hand, "Let's get going already." He sighed impatiently.


End file.
